


The Mysterious Illness

by roosebolton



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Dry Humping, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), M/M, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Sick Character, pokemon puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosebolton/pseuds/roosebolton
Summary: A trainer with a sick Pokémon is willing to do anything to make him feel better.
Relationships: Male Pokémon Trainer/Aceburn | Cinderace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	The Mysterious Illness

I didn't set out to be a fire-type trainer, but I ended up with a Cinderace as my strongest companion anyway. Ace was my first Pokémon, and we'd been by one another's side since he was a little Scorbunny. We'd won a lot of battles together, even ones where Ace was the weaker type match, and I was very proud of him and how far he'd come from when we first set out.

I had a number of badges under my belt, and we were travelling to Circhester to do battle with Melony the ice-type champion. It seemed like Ace was out of sorts, though, so I tried to cheer him up by camping out and releasing all my other Pokémon for a while so they could play together. Ace, though, didn't seem to feel much like playing, and he leaned up against a tree, ignoring them, and me, which I had never seen him do.

"What's the matter, buddy?" I asked. "We're fighting against Melony and her ice-type Pokémon next, and you have a double type advantage against ice. It's sure to be easy for you."

"Ace," the Cinderace said mournfully, shifting his weight from side to side. I frowned.

"Are you sick? There's a Pokémon Center in Circhester. Maybe I should take you there first."

"Ace cinderace," he begrudgingly agreed.

When we got to Circhester, I didn't even have to ask for directions, since Pokémon Centers are usually pretty easy to spot. I brought Ace inside and talked to Nurse Joy for a little while. "My Cinderace here has been acting really odd. He's been much more distant than usual, not playful like he normally is. Most of the time he's on fire for fighting! No pun intended," I explained. "But now, all he seems to do is mope around."

"Here, let me see him," said Nurse Joy helpfully. She reached out her arms to Ace and he hopped up on the counter with her assistance. She did a few tests on him, taking his temperature and his blood pressure, and some other things I didn't quite understand.

"Aha," she said, finally. "Your Pokémon is suffering because of his drive to breed."

"What do you mean? Should I leave him at a Pokémon Nursery? I don't think I can be without him for that long. He's like my best friend."

"That's one solution, but mostly he needs to... well, he needs to mate. If you have any other Scorbunny evolution type Pokémon, that would be best, but they can also crossbreed with another similar Pokémon - Lopunny, for example."

"But... what if I don't have any other Pokémon like that?"

Nurse Joy leaned in and whispered to me where Ace couldn't hear, despite his long ears. "The thing is, he doesn't need to actually successfully mate and create eggs with another Pokémon. He just needs to... well, get that drive out and mate with something. Or someone." And then, I could swear, she winked at me.

But... what could she have meant?

I found that out the hard way, I guess.

When we were lying down for bed, I put my Poké Balls on the bedside table, and let Ace sleep in the bed with me, just like I always did. There were extra pillows, so I let him hold onto one, and he curled his long legs around it, looking happier than I had seen him in a while.

I was woken up by a strange noise, a rhythmic knocking, and I rubbed my eyes sleepily before I noticed that it was Ace, still asleep, humping away at the pillow with reckless abandon. I thought he must be having a strange dream, so I gently woke him up, but he just seemed confused once he opened his eyes with a huff out his little pink nose. Gently, I took the pillow from him, though he didn't seem pleased. After that, he curled up around me, instead.

In the morning, I woke up early to find him doing exactly what he had been doing to the pillow... to my leg... and he left a rather large wet spot, too. Drowsily, I scritched the top of his head, prying him off me, and carefully took off my damp pyjama pants. I knew that we couldn't face Melony this way, so I got back in the bed in the hopes of getting a little more rest. As I was climbing in, I noticed something I'd never seen before. Previously, Ace had been completely flat and fluffy down below, but now, he had a pretty obvious reddish-pink protrusion between his legs, and I'm embarrassed to admit it, but seeing that made mine stand up a little bit, too. I curled up, facing away from him, and went back to sleep.

Or tried to, at least, because Ace apparently saw my facing away from him as an invitation, and he wrapped his legs around mine and started humping my ass like there was no tomorrow. I could feel his little pink cock sliding into my crack, and I squirmed, unsure what to do next, feeling my own cock getting harder by the second. Determined, I decided I was just going to let Ace do what he wanted, in the hopes it would make him feel well enough to do battle with the local champion. I bent forward a little, trying to make it easier, but in the end I thought maybe I should change my position. Ace was still asleep, too, and I considered that maybe if I invited him to mate with me then he'd be more open rather than doing it in his sleep.

"Hey... Ace, buddy... can you wake up?"

He did wake, with a loud yelp, and scooted away from me, seemingly knowing it was "wrong" for a Pokémon to do that with a trainer.

"No... no, come on, Ace, it's okay. It's okay. I want you to get better, all right?" I smiled, climbing onto my hands and knees. "I've never done this before, but I'll do anything if it helps you. Okay?" I wiggled my ass for emphasis, and I had rarely seen him move quicker than in that moment. In an instant, he was behind me, and his little bunny cock was pointed right at my asshole, jackhammering away in an attempt to enter. I was overwhelmed, but I tried my best to relax, and then he was inside me, moving so fast it almost took my breath away. He fucked me so hard and so quickly that it almost felt like he was using a Move on me, and I slowly flattened out onto the bed until he picked me back up with my hips.

"Dang, Ace, you're stronger than I thought." I laughed, but he only fucked me harder, more frantically, making little whining noises I had never heard him make before. 

When he came inside me - after only a minute or so - it was so hot I almost couldn't stand it, which I guess I should have expected from a fire Pokémon. He pulled out of me, lying next to me on the bed, and gave me the biggest smile.

"Feeling better, buddy?"

"Ace," he said with a great, happy sigh.

Gingerly, I rolled over onto my back, my poor scorched asshole still burning a little, my cock still hard as a rock-type. I bit my lip.

"Would it be too much to ask you to help me with this, Ace? Since I helped you out?"

He looked at my cock, nodding, and then I felt his mouth on me, his head bobbing up and down almost as fast as he'd fucked me. I couldn't help myself, I held onto his long, furry ears as my hips tried - and failed - to keep up with his quick movements, and before long I was spilling into his mouth. He greedily lapped up my cum, stroking me quickly to try and make more appear, until I had to stop him because the sensation was too much.

"Th-thanks, Ace..." I said, barely able to speak. I'd just been fucked by my own Pokémon, and then gotten a blowjob from him. And it felt great, and I was hoping we could maybe do it again. 

I had a sneaking suspicion that Ace thought so, too.


End file.
